


Careless Whisper

by MarshmallowBoats



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Careless whisper, Dancing, Feels, Got emotional, I listened to careless whisper too much, M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, Wrote this, sad dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBoats/pseuds/MarshmallowBoats
Summary: One night in Dorado two enemies put aside their differences to remember their past.-Alternatively: sad dads dance to saxophone music and I try to be all poetic with my language.





	

It wasn't planned this way. They had each of them come here, for once not part of any mission, or of any greater plan, but because something beckoned them south to Dorado- an inexplicable tug. Perhaps it was old memories that lingered, a sweet aftertaste in the back of their minds. Or maybe it was a dream of escape and the first place that came to mind. Both of their minds. A coincidence then, a twist in fates course, a bend in the river. Did it matter? They were here now. 

If anyone were to chance upon them they would see two figures, stiff with military bearing despite their years, static on opposite ends of a rooftop where once a young couple had joked until sunrise and then, albeit sleepily, murmured their love on soft wind to carry across a sun-drenched city. Now it is night and the gold of the sun has softened to the silver of the moon, the proud earth now swathed in shadows. It was not the world they prepared for when the horizon was infinite, but it is the world they got. 

"I can't fight you tonight." Comes the weary admission

"I'm not here to fight you." 

Drifting on the wind rolling notes of saxophone rise and catch the ears of both the man known as Reaper and the man known as Soldier76. 

Soldier76 laughs behind his visor, a breathless laugh which carries no humour. "Kill me then. I can't do it all. I'm old, Ga- Reaper. I'm not a young man anymore."

Reaper remains impassive, but closes the gap between them, all the while unbuckling belts and straps and gauntlets and row upon row of weaponry. "I know...76" His hesitation says what his masked face cannot. 

"Gabe, please, let tonight be Jack and Gabriel. Nothing else." Jack pleads, military shoulders slumping for once. 

Slowly, imperceptibly, Gabriel nods. 

Again the saxophone floats from an open window, late night practice seeping into the lives of everyone outside. The music is like a gold thread, stitching up what time tore apart. Jack feels his mouth dry as he too steps forward. Feeling scared beyond belief, Jack opens his creased palm. Gabriel takes it. And suddenly the years seem to fall away as their feet move together, intertwined hands at once old and young. So much like the first time they danced, but so likely to be the last time. 

"I couldn't dance with anyone after you." Gabriel's voice rumbles in Jack's ear, "Mierda, mi sol, I've missed you." 

Jack holds tight to the hands that even now are constantly battling to be free of him: cells dying and regenerating beneath his fingers. "Couldn't dance either." He admits, recalling the guilt he felt at every party when Gabriel was dead and it was because of him. "Sorry if I'm a bit rusty." 

"We've both changed." Gabriel can hear the background hurt in every word Jack says and feels it just as sharply. 

Jack spins Gabriel out, sending the black coat swishing in a wide arc. A falling star streaks across the sky and still the saxophone plays in Dorado. Gabriel flexes and pulls Jack in towards him, leaning him back and catching him before he can fall too far. 

There is a slight hiss of air as Jack's visor is prised off, followed by an intake of breath from Gabriel. His lover's once piercing blue eyes are clouded and unseeing, a deep pink scar runs diagonally across his face and his face is creased and lined. But beneath it all it is undeniably his Jack, traces of the man he knew still there in the proud tilt of his jaw, the openness of his face- clear to read as any book. Gabriel could always read it best. He allows himself to run a hand down Jack's face, "Bello..." He murmurs.

"I'm not young Gabe, my back's getting sore." Jack's lips quirk slightly in a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. Gabriel helps him straighten up. 

The dance has stopped now. Jack reaches towards the unfocused blur in front of him, determined to once again feel the face of the man he loved. Still loves. His search is interrupted by a firm but gentle hand that grips his wrist, "You don't want to feel this Jackie. Definitely don't want to put that visor on to see this either." 

Jack tries to press forward, "But I do." 

It was the wrong thing to say. Soft as saxophone on the wind, Gabriel leans in and whispers, "It was a good dream while it lasted cariño." And then he's gone, leaving Jack with nothing but a deep ache, right to his core, and freshly revived memories to haunt his mind.


End file.
